


Summertime Love

by myfirstsmut



Category: NCT (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 02:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20036560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myfirstsmut/pseuds/myfirstsmut
Summary: Louis Tomlinson and Jaehyun cook up a sweet summer romance.  However it seems the chefs from above have made this one a bit too spicy.





	Summertime Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dad/gifts).

> English not first language sry

"wat dat" jaeyhun say 2 Lewis. "peepe." Louis say confidently as he take penis out. "wah...." jayheun sighed. "u like?" said the handsome guy from 1 direction. "yea" jaehyun nodded. "wat u wanna do" they both said at da same time. "hahaha" they giggled 2gether after that coincidence. then they had sex. loouis nut on jayihhyun and say "mmmmm yea". jaehyun then proceed to say something similar. then he (jaehyun) say "my turn.". he flip Louis on Louis tummy and then spank the butt of him (Louis.). at first Louis clench his 32 shiny teeth that twinkle just like the stars In space. but then he start 2 like it lol. dats when he have evil grin and say "oh yea jaejaeboy". so becuz of that the other guy (doing the spanking) started 2 spank harder at which point Louis butt molecule jiggled tons. if u DNT no this abt Louis he actually is very hydrated (drinks jaeyhun bath water) so his butt is very jiggly. then jaeyhuyn laugh when he saw the butt jiggle and then he said "(Korean words)" to which Louis said "I DNT speak Korean" then jaeyhun translated n they had a laugh about it. while the whole thing was goin on it turn out jaehyun BALLS EXPANDED becuz he was getting so hard over thaa spanking they were like grapefruits. Louis saw this and he had a sly anime grin :). he looked jayhyun in the eyeball an SQUISHED. the ballsack. "u got 2 avocados hanging there don't u" said Louis and jayehugn nodded and said 2 squeeze more. Louis built up tha momentum n squeezed like ur tryna get the last toothpaste out except it was jaeyhun balls and toothpaste did not come out but jayehugn nut cum out. "ahhhh" jayhyun say after he finally was relieved his balls shrink to raisin size n yea. after that Louis say "fuck raisin are gross". jaehyun was hurt by this and had internal conflict. the end. credits:me. post credits scene: jaehyun is seen soaking something in water it is his balls and they r huge and camera pans 2 his face and he looking happy :). jaehyun and Louis will return in part 2.


End file.
